Everybody Do Your Share
by morgan4eva15
Summary: What if things had been different? The way they were supposed to be the better way? Here is what should’ve happened in the ending of the third season.
1. Rolling Back

Everybody Do Your Share

Description: What if things had been different? The way they were supposed to be- the better way? Here is what should've happened in the ending of the third season.

Rating: K… I guess….

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zilch. Zero. I owno nada el stuffo (my futile attempt at Spanish  ). Sue me… you won't get anything…

A/N: Yes, I know its been done before. But I had this sudden urge to write, so here it goes…

Jess Mariano sits on a bus watching his life roll away. His family roll away. His love roll away. The only people who cared about him roll away. But it would be better this way. He knew she would get upset if he called, saying goodbye. There would be crying involved, and he didn't know if he could handle it. He didn't call because he knew she would convince him to stay. So, he sits on a bus watching his unknowing life roll away.

The beaches in California are called many things. Gorgeous, peaceful, fun, carefree. The only thing that went through Jess Mariano's mind as he stepped off that bus was _I wish I owned something other than black. _It was his first day in Venice Beach, and he knew it would not be the funnest thing on the face of the earth. But he had to do it.

He couldn't stand it. It had been way too long. He wanted to hear her voice. He _needed_ to hear her voice. So, Jess Mariano finally decides to suck it up and call her.

_RING, RING, RING_

_Lorelai: Hola compadres, you've reached the famous Gilmores. Lorelai and Rory. The "DoubleMint Twins". Lor and Ror. OOOHH! I rhymed! Hey Rory!_

_Rory:Yeah, mom?_

_Lorelai: I rhymed! I was just recording my B-E-A-utiful voice, and I made up a rhyme!_

_Rory:You're a poet and you didn't even know it! Hey, you wanna go to the movies?_

_Lorelai: Yeah, how about we go and see The Pri-_

_BEEP_

Jess had to laugh. Only Lorelai and Rory. He almost forgot he had to leave a message.

_Uh… Ror? Its…me… Jess… Um… I really need to talk to you. Could you call me back? My number is 876-555-0149. Uh.. that is, if you will still talk to me. Bye._

_BEEP_

Jess takes a deep breath, trying to sort out his feelings. Part of him wants to go steal the tape from the machine for fear that it was the wrong move, but another part of him feels relieved. Feels like he finally did something other than mope around.

Now, its all up to Rory. He's given her the tools, he's done his part. What will she do with it?

A/N: So… how'd you like it? If you want it to be more than a oneshot, then you better tell me because I'm just gonna finish it otherwise. That means more than two or three reviews. Thanks bunchies yall…


	2. Evil Hoodlum

Everybody Do Your Share

Chapter 2: Evil Hoodlum

Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. Pretty much explains itself...

Rating: Still K…

A/N: Okay, so it's raining, as it does almost everyday in stupid hot Florida during the summer (hence all of the hurricanes), I'm listening to The Ramones, and I decided to update. Hope y'all enjoy!

GG

_**LORELAI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I ran in the door of my lovely house, slamming the door. I was dying to get these heels off… okay so I really needed some coffee. So, I ran upstairs to get the evil heels off my hurting feet. Finished with my task, I went down stairs and made myself a cup of coffee. Before I took a sip, I noticed that we had a message. Thinking it may be from Rory, I hurriedly pushed play.

**BEEP**

**Uh… Ror? Its…me… Jess… Um… I really need to talk to you. Could you call me back? My number is 876-555-0149. Uh.. that is, if you will still talk to me. Bye.**

**BEEP**

I was so shocked at hearing these words I had to sit down, coffee I hand.

_JESS! The boy who broke Rory's heart. How dare he? How dare he call her at a time like this, when things were finally getting back to semi-normal? I am going to ring his neck out, then put to good use the list I made of ways to kill him when he broke her arm. _

Right at that time, I heard the door open, but was still unable to speak. Evil hoodlum.

GG

_**RORY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the Crap Shack, as we so affectionally named it many years ago.

Hearing no reply, I yelled again. No answer. I turn the corner into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table, staring straight ahead, untouched coffee before her. _Wow, this must be really bad. She didn't drink her coffee…_

"Mom? MOM?" I said louder and louder the closer I got, yet it was like she was in a trance.

"Hello? Earth to Lorelai Gilmore!" I was staring to get worried. There are very few times when a Gilmore is silent and you can't get her to talk. Usually it's the other way around.

"I can't believe this. How could he? After all this time?" Lorelai suddenly got up and began ranting about who knows what. She began pacing around the table, angrily hitting things every once and a while.

"Mom! Settle down and talk to me. What happened? Are you okay?" I began to panic. Seeing this, Lorelai calmed down.

"Uh… um…" She seemed hesitant to talk to me. After standing there for a minute, mom announced that she forgot something at Luke's and had to go get it, leaving me dumbfounded.

_I wonder what that was all about. _Pondering this, I made myself a cup of coffee and made my way into the living room for some good ole TV watching. As usual, I saw the answering machine light blinking, signaling that we had a message waiting for our pretty little ears. Little did I know how much a few seconds could rock my world.

GG

A/N: Like? Hate? I can't read minds, at least that's what the men in the white coats tell me. Killjoys. Anyways…I would love comments. Criticism and suggestions are worshiped. I think you get the point.

-Morgan


End file.
